Normal isn't fun, Weird isn't either
by Raze
Summary: A Hopefully Non-MarySue original character. Chapter 3 up. Short Chap. More to come!
1. The Begining

NOTE: Hey, Even though this is posted under the X-Men: Evolution category this is not an evo. fic. I just felt like using the x-men as kids because my perty little character is supposed to be in that "age frame thingy". Tanks  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah there not mine but Haydin is! Yup, I'm special like that!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Hi, I'm Haydin.  
  
Up until about a week ago I led a pretty average life. School, chores, an over protective Mom, an annoying little brother. Average. Cause, you see about a week ago I wasn't a demon freak.  
  
Anyway...getting ahead of myself. My day started out normal. I woke up, showered, pulled on a T-shirt with one of my favorite quotes on it "Just be glad I'm not your kid!", a comfy pair of jeans, and made my way down stairs.See? Normal. Downstairs I ran around looking for my favorite pair of combat boots and bookbag all at the same time. I fought my brother for the last piece of toast and guzzled orange juice while my Mom yelled at me about the purple hair dye stains in the bathroom sink.  
  
At this point I bet your thinking "this girl isn't that normal...." Yeah well I'm the type of kid you tell your kids to stay away from. But I'm not that bad! Really! I'm not! I don't smoke or drink or any of it! Trust me if you've seen half the things I have you wouldn't either. But that doesn't mean my friends don't. Anyway back to the story.  
  
At this point I was very late and running out the door for my lovely walk to school...did I mention I had forgotten my coat? Bet I also didn't mention IT WAS FREAKIN' JANUARY! Yay! Funness! About twenty minutes later when I got to school...well lets just say my skin matched my hair... It was at this point I practically mugged my friend Kevin for his hoodie and then proceeded to shiver until the bell for first period rang.  
  
I managed to trudged my way through another fun filled day at Grove High. When the final bell rang I got to sprint down the hall in hopes to get to my locker before my blonde ever-so-happy-cheerleader locker partner got there along with her "fan club". No Such Luck. You see I don't seem to be on lady lucks good side today...or ever. I mean its ok that I didn't get into the art class I wanted, and it's ok that the only period I have with my friends is lunch. I can deal with that. But what I can't deal with is that I had to be absent the day they assign lockers which means I get suck with Kimberly Day. If ever there was a cheerleader stereo type it was her.  
  
That also means I get to stand against the lockers for an hour while she and EVERY OTHER BLONDE IN THE SCHOOL crowd around my locker. Ok... so maybe I'm exaggerating a little but still I'm allowed. All I want out of my locker is my bookbag and my extra hoodie (Kevin had taken his back, much to my dismay, during lunch grrr). But do I even have a chance to get those things and go? Nooooo, of course not. I get to suffer while the entire pack of them crowd around my locker while the princess stares in the mirror and flips her ponytail yacking on and on about nothing, nothing at all.  
  
After I shoved my way through the bubble gum brigade and got my stuff. I had another fun filled trek into the ice filled world that is New Jersey in January. Or as I like to put it HELL! That was until I heard a car horn beep. Man I love my friends! Scratch that I love Jace's stepfathers credit card. For all those out there that don't get it. JACE HAS A CAR= Very cold Haydin gets ride in warm car! YAY! After I managed to cram my way into the back seat. Which means I was practically laying across the other three people in the back seat.  
  
Ok, right about now I'm gunna tell you who's in the car so you don't get confused. Ok? Ok. Jace was driving, Duh. He's our local "rich kid" I guess you could say if you ignored the lime green dred locks and the eyebrow ring. Kevin was in the passenger seat. He's I guess a "goth": long black hair, black hoodie, jeans, combat boots, and eyeliner. Yeah he's a little weird but what can I say he's really really hot. Not that I would tell him. EVER. In the back seat besides me. Was Ann, Mouse, and Deni. Ann's a punky, skinny, kid. She's Kev's little sister. Never mind that they're twins or anything. The only reason we say she's his "little" sister is she's about five inches shorter than me. I'm 5'5". Everyone else is taller than me. Ick. Mouse is the shortest guy. He's a few inches taller than me and has a major obsession with The Matrix. Mouse, Get it? Ha Ha. Blue hair, coke bottle glasses, nothing special. Deni's Jace's girlfriend. She's the type of girl with the thigh-high fishnets and long long long black hair. The second "goth" of our little group. Yup my friends. Yippee Frickin' Skippy.  
  
Entering Story Land: please keep all limbs within the authors scope at all times.  
  
"Running late?" that was Jace in his infinite wisdom  
  
"No shit Sherlock" and Kevin in his  
  
"Boys!" ah! Now Deni pipes up only to then hit Jace in the back of the head so he'd actually look at the road.  
All the while poor little Haydin is being kicked shoved and poked because I'm the one practically sitting on people and they keep MOVING. It was at this fun filled time in my life that Ann (who was in the middle by the way) decided to sit up lean over me and fiddle with the radio. URG! If that wasn't bad enough the horrid sound of Blink 182 filled the air. GOD HELP ME! The entire car erupted in cries for the radio to be turned off which, Thank GOD, it was only to be replaces with Jace's SOAD CD. Ok, this I can deal with this. Ok long story short we finally made it to my house and Kevin, Ann and I all piled out of the car and into my house.  
  
I immediately dropped my bag next to the door and ran down the hall to the kitchen. FOOD! Pouncing on the fridge I flung open the freezer and pulled out the gallon of strawberry ice-cream in the fridge. Ice-cream is my beloved friend. Kevin and Ann just stared as I sat on the stool next to the counter and pigged out on strawberry creamy goodness. I smiled sheepishly and told them to sit down  
  
"I need ice cream after a day like today"  
  
"Oh! You mean like when you tried to rape me in the hall way" Grrr Bad brain bad do not need mental pictures bad...  
  
"Mug you is more like it. I forgot my coat and I wanted your hoodie. And its not rape if you want it" Did I just say that?! Nevermind bad brain! BAD MOUTH!  
  
"Not in some courts, This is America." Oh great I say something stupid and Ann has to go and get technical.  
  
PAIN! Ow! Clutching my head I whimpered as intense brain numbing pain shot through my temples. Urgh! Not Again! For the last week I've been getting these stupid headaches.  
  
"Haydin?!"  
  
"Haydin! You ok?!" NO I'M NOT OK!  
  
"Y-yeah I'm fine, Headache... Maybe you guys should go home I think I'm gunna go lay down."  
  
To say the least I went to my room and after shoving my brothers stupid dog off my bed (I hate dogs) I changed and laid down. I'm guessing I passed out cause I dont remember a thing untill my brother came into my room. Which means Bam! My door slams against the wall and I land on the floor trying to get my heart to start again.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Besides giving poor little me a heat attack!  
  
"Mom said to look in on you your boyfriend said you didn't look very good."  
  
"One he's NOT my boyfriend And two giving me a heart attack isn't going to help me now is it?!"  
  
"Whatever...dinners ready and Mom said do your homework."  
  
"Isn't that nice Zachariah but get OUT of MY room" Grr I also hate brothers.  
  
"Freak"  
  
"Prep"  
  
"Dork"  
  
"Real original"  
  
I got up and shoved him out of my room and slammed the door. "DON'T SLAM DOORS" I also have a problem with mothers now that I think about it... I skipped dinner and went back to sleep making sure to turn my stereo up so as to block out annoying mothers and little brothers.  
  
But I really wished I had also locked my door.  
  
I woke up to one of my fun filled headaches. No scratch that. I woke up BECAUSE of the PAIN throbbing in my forehead. I woke up to blood. Lots and lots of blood. And Screaming...but it was my screaming. I fell out of bed clutching my forehead. I could swear my forehead has exploded outwards. Owies! Stumbling to the mirror I clutched at my dresser as I stared at the image presented to me. Horns...Black horns, growing out of my forehead. I looked like a devil. And the fact that all of this was in black and white did not help... Nor the fact that my eyes were completely black... I was a colorblind bleeding demon freak.  
  
And I passed out. 


	2. The Goal

NOTE: Thanks to the people, or person, or strange alien with a keyboard that reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: I betcha don't know what goes here!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You know waking up after that nightmare was bad I mean really bad. You know what made it worse? The fact that a priest was standing over me. Never mind my mother with her cross and rosary beads. I sat up in bed and tried to put my hand on my throbbing forehead. Nope aint happening. Urgh! It wasn't a dream. A "lovely" black horn right above both eyebrows. My mother always did say I was a "Demon Child". Ha Ha Ha. Oh... Well, that explained the priest didn't it?  
  
"Mom? What's up and what's with the padre?" I reeeealy shouldn't have asked.  
  
"Its all right sweetie" Heh She looked uneasy "Everything will be fine as soon as we figure out what's in you honey"  
  
In me? Um, like blood? Bones? What the hell did she mean by IN ME?! Ever heard of DNA Mommy Dearest?!  
  
"Mom? Your nuts!" I pushed myself out of bed and walked over to my mirror. There was blood caked around the horns and on my face. I hate blood. Ick Ack Ook. God it hurts! "Ma? Where is Zach? and do you really think I'm possessed?" I couldn't help but chuckle, Ok it wasn't that funny, but you have to admit a priest? Give me a break!  
  
"Sweetie... Zach went to stay with Aunty Ray Ray...and Well Sweetie... I don't know what's wrong with you!"  
  
"One-Cut the crap with the pet names, you didn't use them before don't do it now. Two-Watch the news."  
  
Mom to say the least looked shocked and kept glancing between the priest and me as if I was going to burst into flames. Why the heck was she talking to me like this? Aunt Rachel hasn't been Aunty Ray Ray since Zach was five.  
  
"Mom I don't know what the hell is wrong with me but I do know it has to do with DNA mutation or something like that...I saw it on TV. I'm not possessed, I'm in pain so if you would get the hel-eck out of my room I want to go to sleep." I really should have kept my mouth shut, but does it want to listen? NoOoOo.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'm your mother and I'm a nurse and if you don't want to listen to me FINE!" The slamming of the door announced my mother and the priest leaving. And I stared at the mirror like an idiot. I was colorblind and in pain. My head was killing me, my shoulders felt like had weights on them and my butt hurt. Ok, so I'm whining. I can I'm a teenage girl, let me act like it.  
  
I don't get it! On the news mutants have cool powers. Like eye ray beam things! Or they can fly! Or make it rain! What do I get? Horns! And no more color seeingness for me! It was about then I heard the sirens. Yup folks that's right! SHE CALLED FREAKING COPS! Needless to say I grabbed a bad, shoved some clothes, grabbed my wallet and jumped out my window (its on the first floor). So much fun! I got to hide in the bushes until mother dearest realized I wasn't there and started screaming about her freak daughter! Yay!  
  
Hoping that they wouldn't freak out I jumped the fence and landed in Kev. and Ann's backyard. I knocked on Kevin's window, well more like pounded until he opened it up and yelped. Yes, folks yelped, like a dog with his tailed stepped on.  
  
"Kev. Shut your trap its me!"  
  
He stared at me for a few seconds before shaking his head slightly and stepped back from the window so I could climb in.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?!" He asked after I was safely inside before he sprawled out on his bed. Heh. Did I mention he was only in boxers. Major, Mucho, Grande, blushing Haydin!  
  
"How the hell should I know! I woke up this afternoon with a headache and I was bleeding all over the place. Oh yeah, AND I HAD HORNS! Not to mention I cant see in color anymore! My Mom called the cops! there gunna come here! I know it!"  
  
"OK! Ok! Dude, chill out!" He stared at me almost blankly as I shivered in my pajamas before he tossed me a hoodie and I sat down on his bed. A tank- top and boxers is not good to be running around in January in. "look you can stay here! if they show up I'll just say you aren't here. My parents wont come in here anyway. Dad says he's afraid something's living in here." I laughed and looked around. Yeah it was a little messy but no worse than my room. "You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor in my sleeping bag." He stood up and walked over to his closet where he pulled out a sleeping bag.  
  
I woke with a start as someone pounded on the door before leaping behind the bed in a corner. It was three o'clock in the morning I don't think it was a wake up call.  
  
"KEVIN! OPEN UP!"  
  
Groggily Kev. stumbled to the door and swung it open. The hall light flooded the room but didn't quite make it to the corner I was hiding in. "What the hell do you want?! Its the middle of the night!"  
  
Mr. Derson's figure filled the doorway but he didn't come in. "Kev. Is Haydin in there with you?!"  
  
"Dad! I told you! She's not my girlfriend! So, NO! I'm not sleeping with her!"  
  
I stifled a laugh as Mr. Dersons face turned five shades of red. "Tha-That isn't what I meant! Her Mom just called, it seems Haydin ran away, so her Mom called the cops, she figured Haydin would have come here."  
  
"Really? Wow! But she didn't come here. So... Night" and BAM! Mr. Derson had the door closed and locked in her face. I let out a string of muffled giggles.  
  
"I've never... hehe... seen his...ha ha...face go s-so red." I climbed back onto his bed as he slumped back onto the floor.  
  
"So...why'd your Mom call the cops?" I looked down at him and only them realized...well, I could actually see him.  
  
"Um.. Kev.?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you see me? I mean see what I'm doing?"  
  
"Uh... Din, there's no light, so No. I cant see you. Why?"  
  
"Cause I can see you... In the dark."  
  
"Cool, I guess that's why you see in black and white..."  
  
I laid back down and pulled a pillow over my head.  
  
"Night Kev."  
  
"G'Night Haydin"  
  
I woke the next morning when Kevin yanked the pillow off my head and shoved a cup of coffee at me. Oh, Beloved Caffeine, Come To Me! Drinking nearly all off it in two burning gulps I sat up and crossed my legs under me.  
  
"Hungry? or do you just want to scald your throat some more?" I looked up at him and laughed. His hair was a mess and he stood there in a T-shirt and boxers with a pot of coffee in one hand and a bagel in the other.  
  
"Ya know, I'm not crippled. And don't you have school?" He grinned and sat down next to me putting the pot down on a table and ripping the bagel in two.  
  
"So I'll skip today, no big deal. Ann kept pounding on my door yelling that she knew I had a girl in here and if Mom found out she would kill me." He chuckled and took a bite of the bagel.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I really count as a girl around here." I stared at my empty cup and stretched my legs out in front of me with a yawn.  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that." He grabbed my cup and put it on the table shoving my half of the bagel at me. "Eat, You can take a shower if you want when I'm done. You know where the bathroom is." I took a bite of the bagel and watched him grab his clothes and leave. I heard the shower turn on a few minutes later.  
  
I sighed and put my bagel back on the table stretching out on the bed. If I had one true friend I knew it was Kevin. At least he didn't think I was "possessed". Standing up I grabbed my bag from where I dropped it by the window the previous night. I pulled out my clothes and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I heard the shower turn off and I walked down the hall towards the bathroom. Kevin walked out of the bathroom with his hair up in a towel turban. I laughed and nearly dropped my clothes.  
  
"What?! You think only girls do this? Us long haired Bois have to something with our hair." I shook my head laughing and walked into the bathroom. After my shower I went downstairs where Kev. was sprawled across the couch blasting music. I shoved him over and sat down on the couch. He turned down the music and motioned with his hand to the stereo.  
  
"You like?"  
  
"Who are they? A new band?"  
  
"Yeah... Condemned Delusions. I heard them at a club last week. So, What are you going to do now? You going to go home?"  
  
"Kev. My Mom called the cops on me! I can't go home! What, show up at her house and say `Oh Yeah, Well you called the cops on me and even though you think I'm possessed I'd like to come home now!` Sheyeah right! Aint happening!" I crossed my arms across my chest and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Well, Ok, but you cant stay here for the rest of your life. Where are you going to go?" I sat up and turned to face him grinning.  
  
"New York City" 


	3. Forward March!

REVIEWS: Thanks once again to those who reviewed and Bunny to answer your question-He is shocked but he's her friend. You'll see later, and about her powers? Wait and see! :-)  
  
Disclaimer: The X-men aren't mine I'm afraid. But I really dont see the point of this cause I haven't used them yet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
"New York! Why the hell do you wanna go to New York?!" Kevin stared at me as if I had grown another head and with my luck you'd never know.  
  
"Its not like I can hang around here. You said it yourself, I can live in your room forever. Besides, all the weird stuff with mutants happened in New York." I stood up and stretched. Man, my back hurts! I really should learn to not pass out on wood floors.  
  
"But New York? I mean, its not exactly a great place." I snorted in amusement and shook my head.  
  
"This coming from the `Goth Boi` who goes up there nearly every week end to go to clubs?! Give me a break!" I turned and stomped down the hallway towards the kitchen. He skid to a stop out side the kitchen as I sat on the counter.  
  
"If not New York where I can hopefully find others of `my kind`! Where?" I stared at my friend. Flustered and annoyed he glared at me.  
  
"Haydin! People in New York are different! There mean! and its not like you can hide those-those things!"  
  
"These-theses things? There horns Kev. and I can hide out in a big city that pays attention to nothing a lot easier than I can in this backwater town where half the people can tell you where I sneezed for the first time!" He snorted in amusement and I tightened my grip on the counter edge. I really shouldn't get angry...it seems to lead to bad things with me...  
  
CrAcK! ...WHAM!  
  
I screamed and fell to the floor as the tile under my hands exploded around me and into my palms. Blood poured from the gashes in my hands as I ran to the sink and stuck my hands under the cold water. Steam hissed out of the sink as it hit my hands. Right about now I'd like to say OUCHIES! The cuts soon stopped bleeding but I didn't try and touch anything. Heat radiated off my palms and scorched the paper towels I pressed to them.  
  
Did I mention I hate my life yet?!  
  
Kevin stared at me dumbstruck before running over and grabbing my hands. He let go with a hiss of pain, blisters already showing on his fingers.  
  
"Do you think I should stay now?!" I glared up at Kevin from my place on the floor in front of the sink. He stared at me fingers on his right hand still in his mouth.  
  
"Mot many ore... owwy" He half grinned and pulled his hand out of his mouth. I snorted trying not to smile... I was supposed to be angry remember?  
  
"I guess I can always hide out at my fathers for a while..." I sighed the stinging in my hands had stopped but they still throbbed, the heat had seemed to stop but I didn't want to take any chances.  
  
"D'you think your dad'll be ok with, well this?" he gestured towards my head and then my hands before sinking to the floor next to me.  
  
"Hey, if I can learn to deal with him and his "special friend" Dave then he can learn to deal with me." I pushed my self up off the floor and offered my hand to Kev. He shook his head and stood only to sit on the counter. "How're you going to explain the counter to your folks?"  
  
"Dunno I'll think of something I guess."He shrugged and then followed me upstairs as I grabbed my bag. "Leaving? Now? This early?!" I shrugged and pulled on my hoodie pulling the hood down to cover my new "accessories" and grabbed his sunglasses off his desk putting them on in turn.  
  
"Nows as good a time as any. Besides everyone's at work they wont see me leave." I grabbed my backpack swinging it over one shoulder before beginning to go back downstairs. Kevin followed looking almost in shock. "Hey its not like I'm dropping off the face of the earth. You can call me at my dads and if I'm not there I'll call you, Don't worry." I grabbed the pen and paper near the hall phone and scribbled my dads number before running out the door.  
  
I walked across town to the train station and bought a ticket with most of my money. The train arrived ten minutes later. I hid in a corner eating a doughnut until it arrived. It didn't help that people kept staring at me the entire time I was there. When the train arrived I got on and proceeded to pass out until we arrived.  
  
Now where did my dad live again?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Review please! Oh and I'm not done! Sorry about the short chapters but I'm grounded and I cant get on the computer to write much. I hope I can get some longer more interesting chapters out soon. Thanks! 


End file.
